


Leftovers

by Whisful



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisful/pseuds/Whisful
Summary: Short one-shot based on if Rinne really did return to the village after the events in the recent chapters.Some Niki thought-jotting, something quick and light.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> writing go brrrrrrr  
> I am braindead and just screaming because I updated myself on the main story of !! so I am just putting things on the page to distract myself.  
> Not something I'm proud of but I'll dump everything onto this because why not.

You know, Niki was always hoping to quit idol work.

That summer to come and finally be over, when the deal he made with Rinne could finally be complete and his idol days could say "bon voyage".

Niki really hoped for that day to come, possibly sooner than it should.

And it really did happen.

One day, Rinne Amagi, the leader of Crazy:B just upped and disappeared from the world as if he never existed.

The only thing left were stories, how he was a villain, how he ruined the name of idols, how he should have been _killed_ because of his crimes. Those were the only things that remained confirming that the world's lowest scumbag wasn't just an urban legend.

It was thanks to _that_ spectacle that all the scorn, all the hate and malice from Crazy:B's actions, they all pointed to Rinne.

And with Rinne's disappearance, so did the hate disappear.

Vanished.

With the villain slain, world peace - in the world of idols - was restored.

But what did that leave Crazy:B, the ones who acted as his underlings, the ones who followed him the whole time, either because they believed in his virtues and ideals, or simply because they just were?

To Niki, Rinne was just some rowdy guy he picked up from the street and ended up looking after, until they just happened to hang out from time to time, not just because of work.

He was just an irritating guy who mooched off his food, crashed at his home against his will, barged into his workplace and caused him all sorts of issues. From having darts thrown at him (as Niki called it a "murder attempt") to having his kitchen space invaded and attempted robbery.

Gods, finally Rinne was gone and Niki could cook his own food in peace.

Walking home from picking up his daily groceries, the sun was setting, the shades of red in the sky were all too familiar. The path was one Rinne would often take to get to Niki's, too.

"... Niki-kyun~"

That annoying voice was no other person's but _his,_ where the hell did he run off to and why did he choose to turn up now?! Irritated, Niki turned to face the criminal.

An empty road stood before him.

Rinne Amagi was gone.

How are you forgetting that so easily?

Niki thought he must of hallucinated it, probably because he was so lost in thought over that man.

By the time he got back to his apartment, it was exactly how he left it. Not a single sign of Rinne and his mess, or anything to do with him at all.

Niki sighed, tired from carrying the large amount of food for himself that week.

Opening the cupboards and placing away a few things before finally reaching the fridge.

Niki opened it and stared.

Inside was food, either neatly wrapped in cling film or in Tupperware.

Niki paused.

_Rinne Amagi was gone._

All the food Rinne liked was still there. All the leftover food he'll never get to eat.

"Niki makes the best food, y'know!"

Now that Rinne was gone, so much food was still left over.

"Let's eat, let's eat~. Food, food. ♪"

Everything he had left behind.

"Aahn? What do I wanna eat? Ain't that up to you? Whatever Niki makes's delicious anyway~."

No matter how much Niki cleaned up, no matter how much Niki licked off.

It would all remain there, waiting to be eaten.

"Niki's my Goddess of Victory, after all~."

No matter how much Niki cooked, no matter how much Niki wanted him back.

Rinne Amagi was gone.

Like a whirlwind in his life, messing everything up, ruining whatever Niki had, only to vanish like a light breeze.

Niki's emotions spilled right out.

Rinne really was the worst. Niki hated him so much; Rinne was such an awful person, dishonest right until the end - not because Rinne lied to Niki, to Crazy:B, but Rinne never told them anything. Rinne's feelings, his ambitions, his hurt, his hate, anything. Instead, Rinne laughed it all off as he was living life on the edge: as if today was the day he was going to die.

Because Rinne Amagi now, was dead to society.

It was so obvious.

Niki once called meeting Rinne "the worst fate of his life" and honestly, while at the time he didn't mean it, he really meant it now.

Right now, Niki regretted meeting Rinne - the loneliness without Rinne was unbearable. Rinne had invaded into Niki's life entwining them as if they became a pair. And now one half was gone.

Rinne was the one person who put up with Niki's "annoying" personality, his random moments of crazed hunger and yet laugh it off like it was normal.

Rinne treated him like another human.

And yet it was that same person - by protecting Niki, protecting Crazy:B, by becoming the only villain and burdening that sole title and wiping his existence from this world - that hurt Niki deeply and leaving a hollow mark in his life.

Wiping away what he could of his tears, it was what you could call "no point crying over spilt milk".

Rinne Amagi was gone.

But Niki couldn't help but wish.

Wish that they could share one meal together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have done it as a first person writing, but ehhhhh.
> 
> Rinne, pls, I know u love ur lil bro but think about ur bee bois.


End file.
